Currently, a panel-type curtain is widely used for screening a room, or partition, separation, or the like of a room.
Generally, this panel-type curtain is such that a panel-type curtain member (generally, a fabric, such as a knit fabric or a woven fabric) is hung on a curtain rail, and a plurality of the panel-type curtain members are aligned with each other.
For example, as an example of using two curtain rails, a panel screen (for example, see Patent Document 1) where two guide rails (curtain rails) are arranged in parallel, runners are provided in the vicinity of both right and left upper ends of each screen gray fabric, and the left runner freely runs on the first guide rail while the right runner freely runs on the second guide rail, a curtain apparatus (for example, see Patent Document 2) including a slat on which a panel or a curtain gray fabric is hung so as to move freely, with both end portions of the slat guided in a first common track and a second common track, respectively, a screening apparatus (for example, see Patent Document 3) where first and second curtain rails are arranged in parallel at a predetermined distance from each other, first and second runners are provided on an upper edge of a panel screen, and the first runner is provided so as to be capable of running on the first curtain rail while the second runner is provided so as to be capable of running on the second curtain rail, or the like are known.
However, since these curtains require two guide rails, they cannot be installed when there is only one curtain rail.
Further, even if there are two curtain rails, the curtain member installed is directed largely obliquely, which causes an increase in thickness and such a disadvantage that screening of a room or partition, separation, or the like of a room cannot sufficiently be achieved.
Further, since there are two guide rails, there is a limit to a distance between the two guide rails that can be reduced.
Besides these, a panel curtain (for example, see Patent Document 4) where a rail for a panel curtain where a plurality of rail portions on which panels can be attached are arranged in their front-back direction and supporting portions provided on both ends of each rail portion are provided with projections capable of being inserted and fitted in curtain runners, a panel curtain (for example, see Patent Document 5) where a flat plate-shaped panels are supported so as to move freely along a plurality of hanger rails, a hanging frame which hangs and supports the panel from the hanger rail are divided into a pivotal hanging frame and a non-pivotal hanging frame, and the pivotal hanging frame is supported on the non-pivotal hanging frame so as to be capable of pivoting on a hinge like a cantilever, a panel curtain (for example, see Patent Document 6) where a plurality of planar panels are hung and supported so as to be capable of moving along a hanger rail at certain intervals in their front-back direction, or the like are known.
On the other hand, a panel-type curtain using a single curtain rail has also been developed.
For example, there is a vertical curtain (for example, see Patent Document 7) where curtain-supporting sheets are attached to sliding portions provided so as to move freely on a curtain rail such that they overlap with one another at different positions, and a plurality of vertical leaves fixed to the curtain-supporting sheets which are curtain-holding members move so as to overlap with each other.